Ookami's Adventure
by Heaven's Pawn
Summary: Ririka Yamamoto was born into a loving, normal family. Or so, that's what she thought. Her father was a shinto priest, or to make it easier, an exorcist of demons and supernatural beings, while her mother, a fox yokai. One day, they are killed, by the hand of an unknown person, causing Ririka to become orphaned, but she is saved by Circus. WARNING:CONTAINS OC & CONFUSING STORYLINE?
1. Chapter 1

**Ookami's Adventure**

* * *

**Summary:Ririka Yamamoto was born into a loving, normal family. Or so, that's what she thought. Her father was a shinto priest, or to make it easier, an exorcist of demons and supernatural beings, while her mother, a fox yokai. One day, they are killed, by the hand of an unknown person, causing Ririka to become orphaned, but she is saved by Circus.**

**Warnings:**

**OCs**

**Violence**

**Swearing**

**Strange Events (if you do not understand, please do contact me~)**

**A/N:Er... Well, some of you might not understand the storyline, but soon, you will... Hopefully ;_;?**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

"Ririka, come here."otou-san said, waving over to me. I walked over to him. He pointed to a tree with **ofuda***, and asked, "do you know why I put those there?"

"Umm... To protect mommy and me, right?"I answered. He smiled and nodded, patting my head.

"That's right. Would you like me to teach you how to use them, and magic?"he asked. My eyes brightened and I nodded excitedly. "Okay. The let's start!"

"Now, now, remember to go easy on her dear. And be careful too, if you do anything that has to do with exorcising demons, her youkai powers will fade."mama warned otou-san. She leaned against the wall, and smiled. Her tail swished from side to side.

"I know, I know. Aha, I would never do anything that would hurt my beloved Ririka."otou-san replied, messing up my hair.

"Otou-san!"I whined, fixing my hair.

"Dear, did you know, Ririka-chan has a crush on someone at school."mama said. I blushed madly.

"Ah, really?"otou-san asked. He looked a little disappointed.

"N-no! I don't! E-even if I did, nobody would like me!"I protested. Otou-san and mama looked at each other and smiled.

"You're very,_ very_ likable Ririka-chan. You know, a way to man's heart, is through his stomach. I'll teach you how to cook. Oh, and Ririka-chan."mama looked at me.

"Yes mama?"I tilted my head to the side.

"From now on, instead of speaking in first person, speak in third person. And in certain sentences, add "desu na no"! If you do that, it'll make you super cute!"mama winked. I nodded.

"N-now, don't make her do anything too weird dear, she's the only normal one in this family!"otou-san joked. Mama, otou-san and I laughed. I wished... I hadn't taken them for granted..

* * *

**10 YEARS LATER...**

**[A/N:Ririka only speaks in third person when she has "speaking roles"]**

"Crybaby Ririka! Crybaby Ririka!"everyone laughed. I sat in the corner of the classroom, knees to my head.

"Ririka's not..."I muttered to myself, holding back tears. "Ririka-chan is... not..."

"Hora! Don't say such mean things to Ririka-chan. Everyone apologize."Otoyama-nee scolded. "Are you okay Ririka-chan?"she asked. "Look up."I couldn't take it anymore...

"Ririka-chan is not a kid anymore! Leave Ririka alone!"I cried, tears bursting, and I ran off to my room.

"Ririka-chan! Wait!"I slammed the door and hid under my covers, suffocating myself in the pillows.

"Ririka's not a crybaby!"I cried. How ironic. I say I'm not a crybaby, yet here I am, crying my eyes out. A knock on the door interrupted my idiotic thoughts. "go away!", I was compelled to say, but to prevent myself from wailing, I pursed my lips.

I heard mumbling outside. "Yes, this... room. You could convince her... Circus... Very Glad..."I could barely hear what she was saying.

"Thank you."I heard clearly, and the door opened. I flinched, and clutched the covers tightly, in case they were thinking of pulling them off. Instead, whoever it was sat on the bed, and put a hand on my head. "Are you Ririka?"I looked up. It was a man with black hair and a top hat.

"Y-yes... Who are you?"I asked rather rudely- okaa-san taught me better than that.. I wanted to say sorry, but if I did, I'd probably end up crying again. He wiped my tears, and smiled kindly.

"I am Hirato, Captain of Circus' 2nd ship. I would like to adopt you, Ririka-chan."he replied, tipping his hat. My heart skipped a beat. Adopt?_ Me_? Why?

"R-really? But why Ririka?"I asked, very insecure. He chuckled.

"Because, Ririka-chan, you're a very special child."he said. I blushed. Special? Me? "Will you come with me, Ririka-chan?"I stared at him. The look in his eyes had '_pity_' written all over it. do I need pity? It must be better than staying here, getting bullied. "If you do come, you'll have lots of people to play with. You'll get your own room, and I'll buy you whatever you want." I blushed. He was treating me as though I was 6... Though I do speak in third person, but that's for okaa-san's sake!

"Well... Ririka-chan..."I thought... I thought hard too, because my brain started to hurt. More people to be around? "Will Ririka-chan be bullied?"

"No. And if you are, tell me, and I'll make sure to never let them see the sunlight."Hirato-san threatened, though he still had a smile.

"Ririka-chan... Ririka-chan will go!"I exclaimed. I don't want to stay here any longer.

"Good. We'll leave immediately."he said, and held out his hands. "First, I'll have to sign some documents."we walked out of my room. That was the last time I ever entered that room.

* * *

**5 MONTHS LATER...**

"Gareki!"I cried, glomping him. He growling and tried to pry me off. "You came back!"

"Of course I came back you idiot! I just went out to get some books!"he gritted his teeth, and pushed me off. I pouted.

"But Gareki! You told Ririka-chan you were leaving for a while!"I complained.

"I didn't mean for a freaking year you idiot."he sneered, leaving. I sat in the family room alone, like usual.

"Grr... Gareki you idiot!"I whined, sitting on the couch.

"What's wrong Ririka-chan? Did Gareki reject you again?"Yogi-nii asked. I crossed my arms.

"Yes..."Yogi-nii chuckled.

"Maybe it's because you act so childish. Try acting your age, and he'll notice you."I twitched.

"Fine... I'm not trying to make it one of those, "I hope senpai notices me!" type of thing. That's just ridiculous."I sighed. Sorry okaa-san, but I'll still say "desu na no"... At certain times.

"Good. If you practice, then you'll get it!"Yogi-nii assured, giving me a thumbs up. I nodded in agreement, also putting my thumbs up.

"You're both inseparable, aren't you?"Tsukumo-senpai smiled.

"Tsukumo-senpai! You're back!"I exclaimed, and tackled her. She looked at me, an eyebrow raised.

"It's only been 2 days."Tsukumo-senpai reminded.

"Even so, you're all my family! Family should be seperated!"I pouted. That's right... We're family...

But... I'll definitely lose my family again, won't I?

* * *

**Okay! If you're interested about Ririka, you can look her up on Chara hub. Just type in Ririka Yamamoto.**

**Erm, though you'd think this story would be long, it's well... Kinda confusing. I'll explain in the next chapter.**

* * *

*Key

**1-Ofuda: are talismans—made of paper, wood, or metal—that are issued at shrines. They are inscribed with the names of kamis and are used for protection in the home. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ookami's Adventure**

* * *

**Summary:Ririka Yamamoto was born into a loving, normal family. Or so, that's what she thought. Her father was a shinto priest, or to make it easier, an exorcist of demons and supernatural beings, while her mother, a fox yokai. One day, they are killed, by the hand of an unknown person, causing Ririka to become orphaned, but she is saved by Circus.**

**Warnings:**

**OCs**

**Violence**

**Swearing**

**Strange Events (if you do not understand, please do contact me~)**

**A/N:It's time, for chapter 2... Or 1.. Because the last one was a prologue...**

* * *

**Chapter 2:Arguments, Confessions, and Strange Shop Owners**

* * *

"What am I going to do? Gareki's going to be home soon."I paced back and forth, worriedly. I was helping Nai clean his and Gareki's room, when I accidentally knocked over the device Gareki had been working on for about 4 months.

"I-I'm sure Gareki will understand, he just has to!"Nai comforted, though that wasn't enough.

"Gah! No, he won't! He'll _definitely_ kill me! Ugh! What am I going to do?"I whined. I just wanted to create a shell and hide in it.

"And _why_ am I going to kill you?"I paled. I slowly turned around, and I didn't want to believe it, but he was there. Gareki was standing behind me, and I could tell he already knew I did something stupid.

"Ah, well.. You see..."I tried, but he saw it. I saw his eyes get dark. I saw him grit his teeth, and he started breathing heavily. "Ga... reki?"

"Just get out already!"he shouted. I flinched, and started to tear up. Sure, I was used to getting yelled at and being the victim of verbal abuse of and by Gareki, but.. This... I clutched the hem of my skirt, and didn't look up. I walked over to the door, and stopped in my tracks.

"I... I'm sorry... Gareki. I won't bother you ever again."I sobbed, and ran out.

"Ah! Ririka-chan!"I heard Nai call. I ran, and continued running, but then I bumped into someone.

"Gomenasai!"I cried, sitting on the floor. I wiped my tears, and looked up. _Crap._

"Ririka-chan, why are you crying?"Hirato-san asked, his face dark.

"I... I promise, it was all my fault Hirato-san!"I cried. There's no way I'd get Gareki in trouble, I've already done enough to him. He just sighed.

"Ririka-chan, just tell me."Hirato-san said.

"I... I broke something of Gareki's and he's mad at me..."I confessed, tearing up more and more.

"But it was an accident, right?"he asked, kneeling down. I nodded.

"I accidentally hit the table, and it fell. I didn't mean it... I... I don't want Gareki to be mad at me Hirato-san!"I cried, hugging him. He hugged me back, and sighed.

"It can't be helped then. I'll speak to him."Hirato-san patted my head, and helped me up to my feet.

"You don't have to... I did this all to myself... He worked day and night on that thing, for 4 months... I can't blame him if he hates me more than he already did."I said. "I guess I'll go figure out a way to make up for my wrong deed. I'll be going out."I walked past Yogi-nii, who looked worried. Why should they worry about me? I'm merely a problem child.

* * *

"I wonder if there's any stores.. Ah!"I spotted an antiques store, and luckily, despite it being 9 pm, which is closing time for shops, it was still open for another hour or so! "I should check it out."I said, and walked in.

An old man was sitting behind the register, reading the newspaper, adjusting his glasses every 10 seconds. I walked around; was there anything Gareki would be interested in?

There were so many things! There were old fashioned radios, beautiful antique rugs, vases, desks, other furniture, old lamps, and even art! Nothing was there, that particularly caught my eye.

"CAN I SAVE YOU~?"I rusty sounding voice, asked, with horrible English. I shrieked.

"Kyaaaaa!"I teared up, my heart beating really fast. I sighed and flustered, upon realizing it was the man behind the register. "Ah, sorry, you startled me."I aplogized, bowing.

"It's fine. Is there anything I can help you with?"he asked.

"Ah, well, I'm looking for something.. That pops out! Like... Uhm, something techy.. Something a techy guy like my friend Gareki would like."I replied, showing him a picture of Gareki from my phone. The man rubbed his chin.

"I see... Is this guy your boyfriend?"he asked. I turned tomato red.

"W-what? Oh n-no! Gareki-kun is just my friend, er.. Housemate. We have no romantic relationship."I stuttered.

"You seem to have a lot of pictures for him to just be your friend. Ah, well, anyways, how about this? It's very special to me, but I wouldn't mind giving it to a young couple like you!"the man bellowed. I sweat dropped.

"U-um, like I said, we're not a couple... But that does look interesting! How much?"I asked eagerly. The man eyed me, as if I were some suspicious person.

"Hmmm... I'll give it to you on the house."he replied, walking over to the register. He wrapped it up carefully, in beautiful wrapping paper. "But since this was one of my most treasured items, please do take care of it."he pleaded.

"I promise! I'll let Gareki-kun know too! Thank you very much!"I said, as he handed the wrapped gift to me. "I should get going. Thank you again!"I said, and ran off.

"I hope your boyfriend likes it!"he called, loud enough for everyone outside to hear. I flushed red, but still kept running.

"WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!"

* * *

"I'm home!"I called, huffing as I entered the family room. Gareki, Nai, Tsukumo-senpai, and Yogi-nii were sitting there, watching TV.

"Welcome home Ririka-chan!"Yogi-nii exclaimed, waving. "Huh?"

"Ririka-chan, what's in that wrapping paper?"Tsukumo-senpai asked. I walked over to Gareki, and blushing, I held it out to him.

"S-since I was an idiot and broke something that was very important to you... Here."I muttered, not looking at him. I sneaked a look at him, and he looked displeased. "W-what? You don't like it already? !"I cried, tearing up.

"Idiot... It's not that... Just sit down and open it already."he rolled his eyes. I blushed and sat next to him. I could tell Tsukumo-senpai, Yogi-nii, and Nai were staring at us. I awkwardly and carefully unwrapped the gift, and set it on my lap.

"A music box?"Gareki asked, utterly confused. I looked down sadly.

"I know it's not much, and it won't make up for the mess I made... But... I just wanted to show you I care about you a lot Gareki-kun! I-I even endured the shop owner calling us a couple 3 times, s-so..."I was lost. I didn't know what to say next. "It's been 9 months since I came here, and I still haven't gotten on Gareki-kun's good side, so..."

"Idiot."he smiled at me. I blushed crimson red, as he pinched my cheek, which was a bit painful. "Thank you."he whispered. My heart skipped a beat, and I teared up. "Why are you crying?"

"Because, I finally got to see Gareki-kun smile for me! And only for me!"I cried, hugging him.

"Uwa! Don't say such embarrassing things you idiot!"Gareki growled, his cheeks reddened. I never knew I had such an ability... "And let go! I said "thank you", not "let's hug and kiss"!"

"Then I will do everything in my power to make you say that Garkei-kun."I said, looking at him seriously. "I... I..."

"Is she really going to say it?" [Tsukumo]

"She's definitely going to." [Nai]

"You can do it Ririka-chan!" [Yogi]

"I love you, Gareki!"I cried, my heart beating faster and faster, but before I could see his reaction, a bright light shone. I was blinded, and there was a strange smell. "Gare...ki..."

"Ririka!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Now, for the interesting yet confusing part! The rest of the story will take place in a crossover between Karneval and another fandom, so please stick with me if you like this story!**

**If you've paid attention to the title, it's called, "Ookami's Adventure", so of course, there's going to be adventures.**

**If you still want to continue reading the story, please check it out on my profile. It's on the Makai Ouji/Karnveal Crossovers, but you can find it on my other stories. It'll be titled, "Ookami's Adventure:Continued"**

**I would appreciate it if you all continued reading!**


End file.
